


When the World Changes

by violetPrimrose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Romance, FTM, M/M, Ratings may change, Supporting Friends, Transgender Suga, Trying a slow burn, fluff right now, kind loving people, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetPrimrose/pseuds/violetPrimrose
Summary: Sugawara has had a very life changing summer. Not only did he and Daichi decide on going to the same school as first years, Daichi left for the summer. That gave Suga lots of time to think over himself. Maybe he's not who he thought he was.. will Daichi, his best friend, still be by his side?





	When the World Changes

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a Transgender character. I'm hoping it came out alright!!! Feel free to leave comments!!!! <3 :3

I’m not your typical volleyball player. Not to say being a male volleyball player is wrong, I’m just saying that being a transgender, female to male, player on a male’s volleyball team may not be what you expect. It all started in my freshman year.  
  
I was moving schools for the first time in my life. Luckily for me, my best friend, Daichi, was going to the same place. The summer before hand brought a lot of changes though and facing him after them scared me.  
  
He’d been off on a trip leaving me at home by myself quite often because of a lack of stuff to do. Over the summer, I had a lot of time to consider myself and everything I was. Honestly, I probably was the one to expect this the least. Over the summer, I had come to terms with the fact that I wanted to be a guy.  
  
I don’t mean as in i wanted to act like a guy or talk like a guy. No, I wanted to be a guy. My best friend in the world didn’t even know and now we were going to see each other for the first time since I’d made my decision and started wearing binders.  
  
\-------------

  


The day before school was probably the biggest marker of my transition. My family and i had put off cutting my long silver hair for months now, but here my mother and I sat in chairs at the hair salon with a cute boys haircut folded in my hands as I waited my turn.  
  
I slowly slid into the chair as they called my name and awaited the soft hum of trimers and snip of scissors. I closed my eyes as they began working away at the long hair that had been tied and stuff in a hat.  
  
Carefully, i heard my mother gasp, trying not to be obvious. Slowly, i opened my eyes and stared widely at how new it was. My long silver hair had been replaced with cute short bangs and a much more boyish look. I stood and did a turn taking it all in for a moment my heart soaring.  
  
I left that salon being the happiest I had been in months. My chest was flatter, my hair was shorter, I was going to do this, and no one could stop me.  
  
Of course, that thought only lasted long enough to get me to the next day. I now stood in front of my terrifying school as people bustled past me. A cute boy hit my shoulder while passing by and I stopped to readjust my stuff in my arms.  
  
“Hey sorry bro. You good?” He smiled brightly at me and laughed lightly.  
  
“Oh uh… yeah. Yeah i’m fine…”  
  
“Okay good. I’ll see you around yeah?”  
  
“Okay yeah..”  
  
He turned to his friend who gave him a questioning look, “sorry just saying hi to this guy..” and he was off.  
  
I quickly fixed my hair and pulled my shirt down a little more, pressing my books to my chest as I walked to my class. Daichi was in this class with me, that much we knew. I carefully went to find a seat and awaited his arrival anxiously.  
  
I doodled in my notebook a bit to pass the time, always having been early for school because of my mom’s job. Sometimes that was a gift and other times it was a curse. What it was this time, I couldn’t tell you for the life of me.  
  
I looked up as a boy walked in class. I felt my heart flutter as my cru- friend walked through the doors. Smiling, I quickly stood and waved excitedly. He didn’t seem to notice me, so carefully I cupped my hands and yelled his name.  
  
“Daichi!!”  
  
He turned and looked at me, a confused look on his face. I’d stopped doing my makeup and changed a lot about how I dressed, but i figured he’d at least be able to tell it was me. He slowly walked over, smiling, but slightly put off.  
  
“Do we… Do we know each other?”  
  
My heart sank and i looked down, “oh uh… yeah…” I kidded at my shoes a little and averted my gaze somewhere else. He studied me for a moment and shook his head.  
  
“I’m sorry are you sure?”  
  
“I guess not… I um.. Hi I’m Sugawara Koushi… you can call me Suga…”  
  
His eyes lit up and he pulled me close laughing and smiling so brightly. “Suga!! You look so different! I’m so sorry. What happened gi-”  
  
“Boy…” I felt my stomach fill with butterflies and I waited for his response. He pulled away and looked me over for a moment. I played with the hem of my shirt and gripped the edge of the desk behind me.  
  
“Yeah dude.. What happened? You look awesome!” He exclaimed enthusiastically.  
  
I felt my heart flutter and i pulled him close burying my nose in the crook of his neck. Laughing lightly, he wrapped his arms around me and we stood there for far longer than we meant to. Just hugging in the middle of the classroom.  
  
From there on he was always very supporting, even when I argued about where i had to change and what i had to wear for gym and especially when i joined volleyball. Neither of us could have been happier when the school sent me a letter saying my request had been passed and I would be joining the team that season.  
  
For days on end all Dai and I would do is have sleepovers and play volleyball. Of course the sleepovers took a little convincing on our part with our parents, but soon they caved. It’s not like we liked each other…. Right? Kind of…? Okay maybe I liked him a little bit, but he could never return those feelings for another guy. Even if he liked me as a girl, it was different now. 

That’s just fact.

But of course, that fact is what brings us to today.


End file.
